The Song
by Rock'n'Slash
Summary: Sirius asks a question and James answers. Sirius explains and James is confused. Stupidity follows.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why Can't We Be Friends

Title: The Song

By- Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings- Stupidity

Summary- James and Sirius stupidity. Sirius explains and James is confused.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

It was a quiet day in the Gryffindor Common Room which would have been weird if it wasn't the middle of Winter Break. James were lounging in silence in front of the fire when Sirius, for lack of anything better to do (and we know he can't stay still or quite for long), asks a question.

"Hey, James," he says.

"Yeah, Sirius," James replies.

"Do you know what annoys me the most," Sirius questions.

"Snape," James answers, lazily, because it couldn't be anything else.

"Nope."

"WHAT?!" James sits up, shocked.

"Lay back down, James. I still hate him there's just something that annoys me more than Snivellous." Sirius says, dismissively.

"…" (Poor Jamsie! He's in shock!! )

"The thing that annoys me the most is a song! A horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE SONG!" Sirius says, waving his arms in the air as if that would help to describe how much he detests that song.

"… A song?" James says in disbelief.

"Yes…" Sirius hisses.

There is a moment of silence while James is still in disbelief and Sirius is thinking about how much he hates that song. Finally, James breaks the quiet.

"Okay, I'll bite. What song is it?

"No!!" Sirius yelps. "I can't say it!"

"What?!" James says, annoyed.

'It's too horrible!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"YES!!"

"Okay! Fine!" Sirius gives in with a shudder. "The name of the song is…"

A/N- To be continued! MWAHAHAHA!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Song2

Title: The Song2

By- Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings- Stupidity

Summary- James and Sirius stupidity. Sirius explains and James is confused.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

Recap. Time!

"_Okay, I'll bite. What song is it?_

"_No!!" Sirius yelps. "I can't say it!"_

"_What?!" James says, annoyed._

'_It's too horrible!"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!!"_

"_Yes!!"_

"_No!!"_

"_YES!!"_

"_Okay! Fine!" Sirius gives in with a shudder. "The name of the song is…"_

"Why Can't We Be Friends!!" Sirius shouts.

…

"What?"

. . .

"What?!"

. . . . . .

"James!! Answer me!!" Sirius cries out as he waves his hands in front of James' face. " Oh Great Merlin! I broke his mind!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

And things continue on in that fashion for awhile. Sirius running around in circles panicking and James staring blankly ahead until James was snapped out of his stupor by Sirius yelling, "AHHH!! What am I going to tell Lily!!" James blinked and then shot up and tried to call Sirius down.

"Sirius! I'm still alive! I'm okay!'

"James! Your brain isn't broken!"

"Nope!!"

"YAY!!"

"Great! Now that we have that settled," James paused dramatically, remembering why he went into shock in the first place. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS HORRIBLE SONG I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT IS WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?!"

"Heh! Funny you should ask that well..."

A/N- And there I leave you again. I hope you weren't too disappointed. Sirius will explain why in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Song3

Title: The Song3

By- Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings- Stupidity

Summary- James and Sirius stupidity. Sirius explains and James is confused.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

Recap. Time!

"_Great! Now that we have that settled," James paused dramatically, remembering why he went into shock in the first place. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS HORRIBLE SONG I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT IS __WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS__?!"_

"_Heh! Funny you should ask that well..."_

"It's a long story, actually. You see… umm… well… you know…"

"You don't really know do you, Sirius?"

"Yes I do! It's just SOOO ANNOYING!! It gets stuck in your head and you can't get it out no matter how hard you try!! It just keeps repeating, and repeating, and repeating, and REPEATING until YOU start to hum it!!" Sirius ranted. He kept going and going. In fact, he was so intent on telling James and/or anybody that would listen, he didn't even notice when James left to get a sandwich.

"Mmmmm… I love PB&J." Munch, munch, munch.

"And for another thing, what is up with hamsters?!"

…"Sirius," James said calmly.

"I mean- Oh! Yeah, James?" Sirius replied.

"You're wack."

"What?!"

"You are wack."

…"What the heck is that?!"

"What? Wack?"

"Yeah!"

"I dunno."

"You dunno."

"Yep."

…"Right."

Silence.

"Well…I'm bored."

"Yeah…Wanna go prank Snivellous?"

"Do you have to ask?!"

And all was well in the fanfic.

A/N- The End. SOB! Goodbye Fanfic!! I'll Always Love You!!


End file.
